The Haunted House Diaries
by Angelkitty24
Summary: The gang Barry, Blue, Green, Platinum, Red, Yellow, Ruby, Sapphire, Crystal, Gold, Silver, and Lucas were dared to go to the mysterious 'haunted house' in Wild Trees, the one that had rumors that people die and never survive in. But they have to stay there for 1 week, while keeping a diary. Who survives and who dies?


THE HAUNTED HOUSE DIARIES- Chapter 1: The ARRIVAL

"Ok then! Let's begin! Dare Scary Nights!" A principal's secretary, Ms. Mapsel yelled into the microphone. She had black short hair mixed in with blue and green stripes. She had really dark brown eyes that look like black. She wore a long sleeved blue shirt with a yellow vest. She also had a gold tooth. Her pants were red and she had orange with black shoes. She was the definition of weird but cool at the same time.

"Since this is an event starting only this year, anyone is welcome to join in! So, about it. We choose about 3 groups of 12 and they do a dare. Please remember that these may be extreme, not in sexual ways so calm down. The dares although are very very extreme so you must be brave. Ok, fill in these forms and return to me in about 20 minutes! Thanks and good bye!"

Ok, rewind a bit.

Blue, Platinum, Crystal, Sapphire, Yellow, Green, Barry, Lucas, Silver, Gold, Ruby, and Red were going to the usual Festival that the school KANTO-JOHTO-SINNOH-HOENN has every year. Or for short. KJSH. This year they decided to go. As they entered they immediately saw food stands, and rides.

"Woah," Red said.

Everyone agreed it was cool even Green and Crystal.

They saw a crowd around a stage with Ms. Mapsel talking, they ran to hear the commotion.

PRESENT

"Soooo, should we participate? I want to!" Sapphire yelled excited.

"I don't know. I-I am kind of scared." Yellow said worried.

"It might be cool." Red said.

"Ok." Ruby said.

"No way! What if it's dangerous?" Crystal asked.

"Crystal, are you scared?" Asked Blue.

"Of course not! I'm just cautious." Crystal said denying.

"Then, let's have a vote, all in favor in not going?" Platinum asked.

Lucas, Crystal, Blue, and Yellow raised they're hands.

"All in favor in going?" Asked Platinum.

Red, Gold, Sapphire, Barry, Ruby, Silver, and Green raised they're hands.

"Ok then, we are doing it." Platinum said.

"Ok fine!" Crystal sighed defeated.

"Ok let's sign up!" Ruby said.

The gang walked up to Ms. Mapsel.

"You would like to enter?" She asked. They nodded.

"Ok then. Wait about 10 more minutes." She said.

They nodded.

AFTER 10 minutes

"Ok! Let's begin! Only 1 brave enough group decided to do it! Blue, Green, Platinum, Barry, Lucas, Silver, Red, Yellow, Crystal, Gold, Sapphire, and Gold! Please step onto the stage." yelled.

The gang went up onto the stage, each with a microphone in their hands.

"Ok then! Let's play, dare scary nights!" Ms. Mapsel yelled. "First, all of you come here to spin the wheel!"

She pointed to this rainbow colored wheel. In different colors it had the word dare.

Yellow now started to nervously shake. "I'm scared."

Red heard her, he turned to her. "It's ok Yellow, I'll protect you." He smiled.

Yellow blushed. "T-t-thanks, R-r-r-red." She stuttered.

They both turned they're attention back to the wheel.

"Ok, spin the wheel!" exclaimed.

"Ok, let's spin all together at the count of three," Blue planned. They all held part of the wheel. "1...2...3!"

The gang spinner the wheel and slowly, everyone saw e spinner stop at a rainbow piece that said Dare.

"Ok! Your dare is to," Ms. Mapsel looked at the card. "Stay 1 week at the haunted house in Wild Trees."

Everyone gasped.

"What?" Crystal screamed. "That place has been known to have ghosts and a killer that lives in the toolshed! It's too dangerous!"

shrugged her shoulders. "That is pure gossip, and not true. Plus, you guys agreed to do it."

"W-w-w-ell, how would you know if it's not dangerous? It's not been proven by scientists that it's safe!"

Yellow was surprised and silently cheering for Crystal at the same time.

_If she manages to persuade her for us to go to the haunted house then we might not get killed. Yellow thought. But Crystal never yells at teachers, she usually obeys them. _

"Crystal! Calm down, there's nothing we can do!" Sapphire yelled.

"Yes, when you signed the forms it specifically told you that. Now to get out of it you have to pay 1,000,000,000,000 dollars." Ms. Mapsel said.

"I'm sorry. I guess we have no choice, but to do it." Crystal answered ashamed but worried at the same time.

"Yes, so you leave on Monday, so I would get prepared if I were you. Oh! And another thing. You have to record everything to prove that you were there. Plus, you have to keep a diary. To write your experience in it every day. Here's a Manual. That's all. Any questions?" The teacher lectured handing them a manual.

Gold raised his hand.

"Yes Gold?" She asked.

"Why do we have to record us while we are doing to bathroom or showering? Is there a specific reason why or are you just-" Gold was interrupted by Crystal pinching him really hard on his arm secretly.

"Ow, you got some pinchers." He mumbled rubbing his arm.

"Well, obviously don't record while showering or doing the restroom." She answered.

"Well we should go now. Bye!" Ruby yelled. As the gang left the festival, immediately they started talking.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Lucas.

"Don't worry, maybe she's right. Maybe it is harmless. I mean, the goverment, and district, plus the principal wouldn't have agreed to this if he knew it was dangerous." Platinum said calmly.

Everyone else agreed, but inside, they were a nervous wreck.

"Well, we should go home and pack. Talk to you guys tomorrow?" Asked Barry.

"Yeah. We will talk tomorrow. Let's go home." Silver answered. The girls decided to sleep over at Blue's house, while the guys at Green's house.

WITH BLUE AND THE OTHER GIRLS

Blue had never felt so scared and worried in her life. She didn't want to go. She doesn't. Her parents were away for a 2 week trip to Unova. So she wrote them a note in case.

_Dear mom and dad, _

_Hi, this is blue. I just wanted to tell you that I may not be home if you guys come home early because I had to go to a 1 week trip for school, in the wild trees. _

_Dont worry, I'll be back home safe and sound before you know it. I just wanted to tell you that. In the wild trees, I have read that electronic devices don't work, so we can't contact. Hopefully I see you soon, love you. _

_Love, _

_Blue_

Blue looked at her manual and sighed. Right now, it was hot in the morning and then a little cool in the night time. She got a baby blue suitcase with her name in black written on the front.

She looked in her closet and got out a 2 piece black and blue swimsuit.

She also brought about 8 different colored skirts with 8 different tank tops. She brought 5 long sleeved shirts, and 7 dresses. She brought 4 leggings and 9 pairs of socks. 10 pairs of high heels and flats. 6 pairs of sandals. She brought $2340 poke dollars with her and her blue toothbrush. Finally, she brought her mini suitcase with her shaver, cream, makeup, and other needed supplies are.

Blue sighed as she went into her bathroom to quickly brush and floss. When she finished she went and changed into her baby blue pajamas. Her pants were warm and fuzzy with Snoopy on it. Her shirt was also baby blue and had her name.

"Blue?" Asked Yellow as she suddenly popped out of nowhere into Blue's bathroom, or house in general using the spare key. (A spare key for the house that Blue liked to call hers)

Blue's head turned to see Yellow and the other girls staring at her.

"Oh! You guys finished already?" Asked Blue.

Sapphire grinned."Yeah! And guess what? The dress that Ruby gave me with all the poofiness and frills and pinkness, I burned it!"

"Sapphire!" Blue gasped.

"Now, Sapphire, what have I told you about-" Crystal started.

"ANYWAY!" Sapphire said loudly to interrupt her. Crystal narrowed her eyes at her. While Yellow closed her eyes hoping a fight wouldn't arise.

Crystal and Sapphire weren't the best of friends. They weren't really close. But they were friends . . . kind of.

"I say we go to sleep, it's late." Yellow said.

"Ok did you put your suitcases in the hall?" Blue asked.

"Yup!" Sapphire said.

"Ok then. You should put on your pajamas." Blue suggested.

"Nah, I think we are ok." Crystal answered.

Blue examined what they were wearing.

Yellow was wearing yellow warm pants with Pikachu's on them. Her long sleeved shirt had a picture of Chu Chu, her Pikachu on it.

Sapphire was wearing black pants with a dark blue shirt with a picture of Chocolate cake on it. On top of the cake it said 'Yum!'

Finally, Crystal was wearing black pants and a long sleeved white shirt with 'Don't Judge Me' written on it with purple.

"Ok then good night." Blue answered as she turned of the light and they slept in their individual sleeping bag.

Yellow's was yellow. Sapphire's was dark blue. Blue's was light baby blue. Crystal's was white.

WITH GREEN AND THE OTHER BOYS

Basically Green was doing what Blue had done, except he didn't bring dresses or leggings, high heels or even flats. Of course he did write his parents a note, and bring money. But the makeup was a no, as well as the shaver. His suitcase was of course Green, but it didn't have his name on it.

When the other guys arrived they immediately put away they're bags and put on some more comfortable sleeping clothes.

"Good night." Ruby said in his red sleeping bag.

"Good night." Gold replied from his gold sleeping bag.

"Good night." Red yelled from his dark red sleeping bag.

"Hn." Green answered from his green sleeping bag.

After they said that, they got out they're iPhone 6's and started going on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Vine, or SnapChat.

It was about 12:00, midnight before the boys actually went to sleep. Well, I mean all the boys except Green. Earlier he had just put on his alarm and fell asleep.

UNKNOWN

"Hmm, looks like some new teens are coming eh? This should be fun." A deep voice chuckled. He was in a room that was all black. He was sitting in a chair and there were 12 huge screens, but only 2 of them were on.

1 screen showed the girls all snuggled up in their sleeping bags with peaceful looks on they're face.

The other showed all the guys in they're sleeping bags with they're iPhone's right next to them, being charged.

The man chuckled. "Haha! I can't wait to see they're blood across the floor." He laughed again before getting up. "I better get ready."


End file.
